Bambi's Mother
Bambi's Mother is a minor protagonist in Bambi until her death, and a minor character in Bambi II. Disney History Bambi Sometime before the movie, when she was a fawn, Bambi's Mother met the Great Prince of the Forest, and when they grew up they mated and she had a baby son, Bambi. All the animals came to celebrate the young prince's birth (except oddly enough Bambi's Father). Bambi stays close to his mother during the ceremony, until following Thumper and his sisters into the forest. Later, when Bambi is a little more grown, Bambi's Mother takes him to the meadow to graze, and warns him to be careful before going to the meadow. There, Bambi's Mother meets with Faline's Mother and Faline. Faline's Mother and her watch in amusement as Faline and Bambi play. Soon, however, the male deer come back and nearly trample Bambi, before Bambi's Mother finds him and leads him away. Bambi meets his father for the first time, and Bambi's Mother tells him about his father's splendor, before the Great Prince warns them man is coming. The herd stampedes again, seperating Bambi and his mother. The Great Prince reunites Bambi and his mother, and Bambi's mother leads him away. After the first snow, Bambi's Mother leads Bambi into the new "white stuff", and watches him and Thumper play on the ice. Bambi's Mother leads him to the meadow again, but then hears Man. She tells Bambi to run and not look back, but gets shot by Man. It is hinted the Great Prince witnessed this, as he tells Bambi that his mother "can't be with him anymore." Bambi II Bambi's Mother makes a brief cameo, in Bambi's dream. She stands on a hilltop amist a field of butterflies, and Bambi runs to her. He tells her he missed her, and she informs him that she is always with him, even if he can't see her. At the end of the movie, the Great Prince takes Bambi to the place he met Bambi's Mother. Other History The Original Bambi Appearance Trivia *Following Bambi's dream sequence in Bambi II, in which Bambi's Mother is seen surrounded by several butterflies, one individual butterfly appears during specific scenes, where Bambi practices his jumps and at the end when the Great Prince takes Bambi to the spot where they met in childhood, and the butterfly lands on a pair of plants growing above the Great Prince's den. The plant, a smaller one next to a big one, represents the bond formed between Bambi and his father. This butterfly is believed to be his Mother in spiritual form watching over him and its landing on the plants, which are representations of her son and mate respectively, appear to symbolize her spiritual form. She said "I'm always with you, even when you can't see me", which helps to support this evidence. Gallery Bambiandhismother.2.png Escaping from Man.jpg For more screenshots of Bambi's mother, see Bambi's Mother/Gallery. Category:Parents Category:Brown Hair Category:Bambi Characters Category:Bambi II Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Bambi Category:Bambi II Category:Deer Category:Mothers Category:Brown Eyes Category:Deceased characters Category:Queens